1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a pacifier having a chambered nipple which has perforations to permit sweets contained therein to be slowly disolved in the saliva of the infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Prior Art comprises pacifiers composed solely of imperforate nipples carried by a suitable ring or handle and including a safety guard.